tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Business-worm/The Hunter - Part II
All the tavern patrons now had their eyes on Tyeren, including Sirius Maja, who instantly recognised him. "Now that I have your attention," Tyeren continued, "My friends and I are from the Dawnguard, an elite group of vampire hunters from Skyrim." As he said this, he cast an illusion spell, and an insignia appeared on the back of his coat: The Dawnguard's. Sirius looked like he wanted to leave, but there were people all around, and it would look too suspicious to flee as soon as someone mentioned the Dawnguard. "We have reason to believe there is a vampire hiding in this tavern somehwere." Athra stood up, continuing the lie, and Rodeel sighed, stood up and joined the pair. Rodeel obviously didn't wan to go along with it, but had not choice, "If said vampire comes forward now, we will bring him peacefully to the city watch. If not, then we have no choice but to engage in combat, so speak up now and be spared." The whole tavern was silent, except for the bartender, who asked loudly, "And how do plan on identifying the vampire?" Tyeren rolled his eyes, "I can simply cast a detect life spell. Any of you who are living, breathing people shall be surrounded by a purple glow. Any undead, such as vampires, will not. So let's ask again, who wants to turn themself in?" No answer. Sirius now got up from the bar, and pulled up his hood, walking for the door. He was stopped by a guard who had noticed the commotion, asking, "Where do you think you're going? Got something to hide." There was a moment of silence, as Sirius looked at the guard for a few seconds, before the guard was thrown across the room by the vampire's firebolt. As tavern-goers fleed screaming for the exit, Sirius grabbed one of them, and held a firebolt up to his head. "You try anything, Aedoth, and this one's brains are fried." "Easy, vampire," Rodeel said, "Let the man go, and come quietly. No more blood needs to be spilled." "But it will be if you tak a step closer!" Behind his back, Tyeren was casting telekenisis on a table behind Sirius. "Do you really want to do this, Maja? Have this man's blood on your hands?" It was of course a distraction, as the table silently glid through the air. "Did you get stupider than last time? I've already killed countless people. Did you really need me to answer that?" "Not really," Tyeren's voice was still calm, despite the situation, "I just needed a distraction." He smirked, and the table slammed into Sirius, knocking him across the room, and leaving the hostage behind, who quickly gave thanks and left to call the guards. "You're a fool, Aedoth." Sirius rose to his feet, unharmed, "Did you really think you could stop me with a bloody table?" He chuckled, and a dark red mist engulfed his body, as a series of ungodly cracks sounded, and his limbs bent in ways no mans should. "What in Oblivion is he doing?!" Athra cried out. "Incredible..." Tyeren said, half to himself, "I've heard stories and read books about them. Vampires so pureblooded that they gained another form..." "Another form?" Rodeel's eyes were wide, as he readied his bow at the beast in front of him, "What do you mean?" "They call themselves 'Vampire Lords'." Sirius was now completely unrecognisable, and what stood in his place was a large, grey, bat-like creature, wings curled up behind its back, and a snarl on its face. "No longer will I flee from you." It told the trio, "Almost a year of living in fear of you. Now, I'm strong enough finally have the fight I dreamt of." It held out its clawed hand, and shot an orange beam at Tyeren. He was being pulled by the spell toward Sirius, a look of glee spreading across it's face. "Thought you wanted a fight?" Tyeren gave a nervous laugh, trying his best to resist the spell, "Surely it's a bit one sided, just magically restraining me? Besides, Rodeel over there's about to shoot you." Sirius pondered for a second, before deciding, "Very well, mortals. I shall give you a fighting chance." Tyeren was released, and hurled a lighting bolt at the vampire, which was met with a an equally powerful blast of red. As was the next bolt. And the next, and after that. "How are you doing that?" Tyeren's breathing was heavy, "You shouldn't be able to stop those ones. " "We vampire lords are more powerful than the average vampire. We are the true servants of Molag Bal." Sirius' large clawed hand grabbed Tyeren by the neck, as the other one shot spells at Rodeel and Athra. "Tell me, Sirius," Tyeren said, as he was slammed against the wall, "When was the last time you cut your fingernails? Just, your claws are very'' sharp."' "Oh, your clever comments can't save you now. Your friends are too busy dodging spells, so I must-" He suddenly stopped, and let out a horrifying shriek, letting go of Tyeren, and sinking to the floor. "What did you do?" Athra asked, as she and Rodeel ran over to the dying vampire, "What happened?" Tyeren reached down, removing his dagger from Sirius' stomach. "It's amazing what you can do when someone's not looking at your hands." He wiped the green blade on his coat. "They're going to come for you now," Sirius coughed. "Who?" Rodeel narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you?" "Because," Athra took Tyeren's dagger and crouched down to Sirius' eye height, "You're going to die, but I can either kill you quickly, or make things painful. So, you'll want to tell us who." "The Ligurio Clan." "What are they, some group of Vampires?" "In Eastmarch, there's a vampire, she's more powerful than any other I've met. Lady Ligurio. She was a part of Harkon's court, until The Dawnguard stormed the place. Started her own group. Planned to..." His voice was getting quieter. "I swear tothe eight, Sirius, if you die before telling us this..." Tyeren threatened. But it was too late, Sirius was dead. "Great!" Rodeel exclaimed, "Just great! So now, not only are we having to deal with ghosts up North, but also the threat of getting our throats slit by a pack of vampires." "Clan." Athra said, "The correct term is clan, not pack." Rodeel sighed, and Tyeren confirmed, "She's right, it's clan." "That's - that's besides the point! Tyeren, did you even think about how that could've gone?" "I try not to think to much. Throwing spells at the enemy is far easier." "I'm being serious, the place was packed with civillians, who knows what could have happened to them?" "But nothing did!" Athra said, "S if you've stopped your little temper tantrum, you'll notice the rain's cleared up, so we should get going." "She's right, we should start walking now, and we can make it as far as Aleswell before dark." He was met with a blank stare from Rodeel, who was not done with the argument. "What are you waiting for? Come on, we have a ghost to hunt!" Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Lost Dragon Canon